


冬兵x你

by LeviSaya



Category: Captain American 2
Genre: F/M, 乙女
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSaya/pseuds/LeviSaya





	冬兵x你

他的状态并不是很好，打开门的一瞬间就看出来了。  
但是也许没有太糟糕，起码他还记得把你的家作为临时安全屋的约定。  
“Bucky?”  
你试探性地叫了他的名字，然而毫无反应。  
你放下东西小心翼翼的凑近了些，抬手打算安抚一下他的头发，却被他突然抬起的眼神惊断了动作。  
他坐在床边一抬手就掐住你的脖子将你摁进了被褥里，因为吓软了腿而无从反抗，只能徒劳地抠着他掐住你的那只手，从嗓子眼里逼出一两声破碎的哼吟。  
窒息感一步步涌上来，除了他的气息之外，其他的感官在疯狂的衰退，听不见看不见，压迫感甚至屏蔽了痛觉。  
突然的松手一下子让你收回了几乎丧失的感官，回神时身上的衣物早已因为挣扎而只能算是几片破布料了。  
你急于去安抚他，亲吻他方才扼住你的咽喉的那只手，喃喃的叫着他的名字。  
他的眼睛似乎一点点晴明了起来，跟着你的吐字用疑问的语调念着他自己的名字。  
他眨了眨眼睛，几滴冰凉的泪水砸在你的胸上，缓缓的低下头来，埋进你的肩窝。  
你喊他bucky，他闷闷的嗯，你喊他James，他闷闷的嗯，你喊他Barnes，他还闷闷的嗯。  
“What have i done?”他匐在你的身上问到。  
你伸手摸摸他乱而蓬的头发。“It's okay.”  
他蹭着你的脖颈，像一只粘人的毛熊宝宝，身体几乎大半都暴露出来，他粗糙的军工裤里硬出来的东西顶在你的大腿上难以忽视。  
【车↓】  
他冰凉的金属手握着你的胯骨，拇指抵住腰窝，另一只手摁在你的背上让你完全的趴软下去。  
肥厚的龟头破开阴唇往里送进，而你对接下来的进度没有丝毫的插手余地。  
他消失了挺久的了，也许两三个月对他来说只是眨眼间，但对于坠入爱河的女孩子来说却如同数年煎熬。  
你的身体不应该这么敏感的，总觉得进来得太多了，太快了，想让他稍微停一停，却说不出口，你颤抖着抓住床单，偷偷的往前爬。  
你听到他有些不满又委屈的哼了哼，然后握着你胯骨的金属手摸上了你平坦的小腹，往他硬烫粗壮的阴茎上撞了个满。  
这太过了，你受不了地弓起背，咬牙轻而尖地噫了一声，眼泪完全沾湿了睫毛，湿漉漉的，不论哪里都是。  
他把你弓起的背压平下去，冰凉的铁手指微拢着顺着你的小腹上被操出的他的阴茎的形状撸动，色情而温柔。  
你的小屁股蛋完全贴在了他梆硬的小腹上，把他的阴茎整个吃了下去。  
他俯下身来舔你的耳廓，有意无意地把你的小屁股蛋挤压到变了形，更深的操进去，把里头的软肉都操成他阴茎的形状。  
你除了像条乖顺的小母狗似的趴着之外什么都做不到，咬着牙弱弱地尖叫，你知道马上要发生什么，毕竟他离开的日子里你每天都靠咖啡续命，而今天也例行灌了一肚子咖啡的你也料不到他会这么突然的回来。  
你几乎被他操得跪都跪不住，委屈而沙哑地小声哭着，嘴里断断续续的念着拒绝的单词。  
他亲吻你耳边的头发，“You can do what you want to do, hon.”  
然后你在他的撞击下颤抖着腿，潮吹的快感电击般地抡过全身，无色无味的液体顺着自己的大腿，感受那种耻心的温热和声音，混在黏腻的撞击声中也如此清晰。  
他也在最后凶狠的加速总拔出来，摩擦着你的臀缝抵在尾骨上射出来，微凉的液体顺着你脊椎的那条凹陷流下来。  
你深深的把头埋进手臂里不愿看他，就连高高撅起的小屁股都忘了放下来。  
他真实血肉的那只手在你的屁股上轻豁了一巴掌，还没等你叫出声来，那条舌头就从你的尾骨顺着脊椎舔下来，最后把你从臂弯里挖出来，亲了亲哭红的眼睛。“Did i make you cry?”   
他无辜地眨眨眼睛把你搂进怀里，“That's all right.”你窝在他的怀里，手指顺着金属臂和肉体连接的部分一点点摸着，然后报复似的在他的锁骨上啃了一口，又抬头笑得甜甜的跟他卖乖，“Coz i love you.”  
And then you will share a kiss.


End file.
